


[Podfic] something about titles

by sisi_rambles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "Would you prefer it," Zuko asks Iroh, "If I called you, father?"Zuko thinks about the difference betweenfatheranduncle.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	[Podfic] something about titles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [something about titles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960406) by [Quillium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium). 



Length: 00:06:26

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Avatar/something%20about%20titles.mp3) (3.9 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Avatar/something%20about%20titles.m4b) (2.9 MB) 


End file.
